Réminiscences de deux âmes égarées
by kyona-saye
Summary: "Il errait comme à son habitude, traînant sa robe de sorcier détrempée, des gouttes d'eau sempiternelles ruisselant constamment de ses mèches noires. Ici il n'y avait aucun fantôme, seulement des âmes égarées dans une salle d'attente pour le prochain cycle. Et puis un jour, le voile fut transpercé par une silhouette négligée." Sirius a traversé le voile. Et quelqu'un l'y attend. OS


_Réminiscences de deux âmes égarées_

Le monde d' **Harry Potter** appartient à J. K. Rowling. L'histoire est à moi.

On se retrouve à la fin.

* * *

Il errait comme à son habitude. Il errait sans but parce que, hey ! qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre ? Traînant sa robe de sorcier détrempée, des gouttes d'eau sempiternelles ruisselant constamment de ses mèches noires, les rendant plus sombres encore, comme si les ténèbres ne suffisaient pas. Derrière lui il y avait toujours des traces de son passage, des pas mouillés. Les autres le regardaient bizarrement.

Ce type était dérangé.

Jeune, effrayant et complètement barge.

Oh bien sûr ils avaient été nombreux à atterrir dans l'autre monde dans cet état. Une immolation ne laissait pas frais et dispo, une décapitation et un passage à tabac jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive non plus.

Et puis, il suffisait de se rappeler à quoi on ressemblait avant de mourir pour recouvrir une apparence plus stable. Se diriger la tête sous le bras n'est pas pratique après tout. C'est pour ça qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir comment vos nouveaux compatriotes étaient décédés. Vous n'aviez tout simplement pas _l'air_ décédé.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi était-il mouillé, à dégouliner comme s'il sortait de l'eau ? Il devait être dingue et c'est tout. Tous les morts se remettaient physiquement.

Ici il n'y avait aucun fantôme, seulement une salle d'attente pour le prochain cycle. Leur âme devait guérir avant le prochain voyage, se purifier. Le jeune homme restait pourtant fidèle à sa première apparition, quoi, vingt ans plus tôt ? Personne ne comptait vraiment. Personne ne souhaitait s'attarder derrière le voile non plus, il y avait des endroits bien plus sympas dans les limbes.

Ils avaient tenté de l'aider. Ici ils devaient avancer, rester dans ce lieu déprimant n'était pas une vie, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il les avait ignorés, ne posant même pas le regard sur eux.

En réalité cette réaction n'avait rien de rare. D'autant plus lorsque la mort avait été violente. Un accident de voiture, un meurtre...tant de raisons pour être hagard et désorienté. Mais aucun n'avait gardé cette tête de déprimé aussi longtemps. Pourtant il demeurait amorphe. Suicide alors ? Eh bien non même pas. Les suicidaires arrivaient ailleurs. Lui avait été assassiné pour jaillir du voile comme ça, c'était sûr.

Il était étrange mais on avait fini par s'habituer. S'il ne voulait pas d'aide alors qu'il se débrouille.

Ceux qui voulaient perdre leur temps avec lui ne manquaient pas. C'était les âmes les plus charitables qui le poussaient toujours à s'animer. Le gamin restait sourd à leurs appels, à leurs caresses.

En réalité on ne pouvait pas se toucher ici, seulement s'effleurer, et encore. La peau était brumeuse, faite d'une vapeur légère et intangible. On arrivait relativement solide puis progressivement, on perdait de sa consistance. Les nouveaux étaient perdus, l'instant d'avant ils étaient fringants et plein de vitalité, celui d'après ils étaient morts. Parfois ils savaient déjà ce qui leur était arrivé. Les plus âgés restaient assez longtemps pour les calmer, leur faire comprendre que non, ce n'était pas la fin, seulement un nouveau départ.

Beaucoup d'âmes étaient jeunes et si certaines étaient ravies de cette seconde chance, d'autres refusaient en bloc. Ceux-là avaient de la famille, des amis, des rêves qu'ils refusaient d'abandonner. Mais la brume faisait son œuvre.

La colère se dissipait en même temps que leur opacité. Ils s'y faisaient. Le processus n'était jamais bien long. Et puis si ce n'était pas la fin... Leur cerveau peluchait autant que leur peau, les vidant bientôt de toute volonté et ils s'endormaient alors que leur corps se dispersait en vapeur blanche.

Le garçon taciturne qui ne cessait ses rondes devant le voile était une exception. Son existence fut bientôt connue dans tous les limbes. Il ne partait pas, ne parlait pas, ne geignait jamais. Il marchait juste, laissait une piste humide, tremblait parfois. Mais c'était tout.

Alors on se désintéressa complètement de lui. Le laissant à sa morosité éternelle.

Et puis un jour, le voile fut troublé violemment, traversé par une silhouette négligée. L'homme qui venait d'arriver n'était pas de première jeunesse: il avait quelques ridules autour de la bouche, comme s'il avait hurlé très longtemps ou beaucoup ri. Ses yeux étaient hantés. Et il venait de se faire tuer par surprise vu son air hagard.

Il resta étendu un moment sur le sol nuageux derrière le voile avant de se relever. Il fixa l'étendue mouvante en silence, l'air d'à peine réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver. Puis un curieux mélange d'horreur et de détresse s'afficha sur ses traits. A l'instar de nombre des nouveaux morts avant lui, il tenta de retraverser, incertain d'abord puis de plus en plus déterminé, allant jusqu'à pousser des cris de rage devant ses échecs. L'adolescent qui demeurait près du voile depuis tant d'années cessa alors son éternelle marche, surprenant les quelques morts encore présents connaissant son histoire. Ils s'éloignèrent, certains craintifs, d'autres rassurés.

Le jeune homme cessa de fixer le vide pour porter son regard flou sur la silhouette de l'homme brisé qui s'échinait toujours non loin de lui.

"Tu ne repasseras pas," fit sa voix.

Elle était un peu rauque et cassée comme si elle s'était brisée et qu'elle avait mis des années à guérir rien que pour cette phrase.

Sirius Black se retourna d'un bloc, prêt à invectiver l'odieux personnage qui osait lui dicter quoi faire. Son expression colérique fondit comme neige au soleil face au jeune homme. Fin et élancé, les yeux luisant d'une force nouvelle, il le toisait avec un intérêt mêlé de dédain. Toute preuve de sa folie l'avait quitté comme si elle n'avait jamais été.

"R-Regulus ?," souffla le nouveau venu.

L'adolescent eut un rictus narquois puis un mouvement dédaigneux de la tête, faisant voler quelques mèches détrempées qui se collèrent plus loin sur son visage, y faisant apparaître une grimace agacée. Estomaqué, Sirius suivit des yeux une gouttelette sous son œil qui parcourut la joue si pâle qu'elle paraissait translucide, se glissant dans son cou pour se perdre enfin sur le tissu dégoulinant d'une chemise qui avait été blanche dans une autre vie.

Son frère. Son petit frère était là devant lui, des années après sa disparition inexpliquée.

"Si tu es là, je suis...

\- Mort."

Toute couleur disparu du visage de Sirius.

"Comment ?"

Regulus haussa les épaules.

"Qu'en sais-je ? Tu viens de l'autre côté du voile-

\- Le voile ! Il faut que je le traverse ! Ils sont en danger !"

Il fit aussitôt volte-face pour appuyer de toutes ses forces sur la paroi opaque. Regulus fronça les sourcils. Il avait horreur qu'on l'ignore, a fortiori lorsqu'il avait passé un temps fou à faire le pied de grue en l'attendant. Et il niera jamais avoir fait ou ne serait-ce qu'envisagé de faire une telle chose. Le voile n'apprécia pas plus l'importun qui s'échinait à le déranger et ne céda pas.

"C'est inutile. Personne n'a jamais pu le traverser en sens inverse," fît Regulus d'un ton docte.

Comme son frère ne l'écoutait pas, il fronça les sourcils et une moue contrariée se dessina sur son visage en une moue boudeuse.

"Quoi que tu faisais, tes amis (il buta presque sur le mot) devront se débrouiller sans toi."

Il n'obtint pas plus de réaction. La rage commençait doucement à prendre possession de Regulus, et comme à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait il agit de la seule façon qu'il avait jamais connu.

"Franchement Sirius, qu'elle est la différence entre ta présence ici ou là-bas ? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde."

L'aîné lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux et maugréa entre ses dents crispées:

"Ça te vas bien de dire ça."

Regulus sortit de ses gongs. Des décennies qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Sirius n'en avait toujours rien à faire de lui. Pire, il se préoccupait plus de gens aux idéaux étriqués -à tous les coups de pedigree négligeable- plutôt que de sa propre famille.

"Moi je ne suis pas un traître à mon sang."

Sirius lui bondit dessus et agrippa sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard tellement vite que Regulus ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il les ferma tout aussi rapidement et détourna la tête dans l'attente du coup qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Ce fut cette réaction qui retint l'aîné de le frapper.

Ils en étaient venus aux mains déjà, parfois, à Poudlard. La vision de son petit frère en position défensive, dont il avait pleuré la disparition alors qu'il clamait le détester rappela à Sirius une foule de souvenirs, tous plus anciens les uns que les autres.

Il lâcha l'uniforme et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il finit à genoux aux pieds de son cadet sans plus manifester aucune envie belliqueuse.

"Je suis mort."

Regulus garda le silence.

"Et coincé ici."

La voix de son frère se fit hésitante.

"Comme nous tous."

Alors Sirius consentit à détailler son environnement. Il se releva pour mieux voir les alentours.

Il avisa l'espace infini autour d'eux et les rares jeunes qui ne leur prêtaient pas attention, à bonne distance. L'horizon était blanc et s'étendait à perte de vue. Rien n'attirait le regard en dehors de l'épais voile mortuaire et les autres morts.

Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son frère. Là il se rendit compte que Regulus, qui l'avait toujours talonné en taille, lui arrivait au menton, comme si sa croissance s'était arrêtée avant d'arriver à terme...non en fait, il avait réellement cessé de grandir. Ses traits conservaient cette apparence juvénile entachée de l'air hautain propre à leur famille qui l'avait marqué durant toute leur scolarité.

"Tu es si jeune...

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'étais encore en vie d'où tu viens? Que j'avais fuit ? Que je me serais barré au bout du monde en voyant le danger ? Que j'étais lâche au point de tout laisser derrière moi? "

L'aîné détourna le regard en maugréant quelques mots dont son vis à vis n'entendit que des bribes dont "pas changé" ou "sale gosse arrogant". Une phrase cependant retint son attention.

"Tu aurais préféré...quoi ?"

L'autre le fusilla du regard puis sembla réfléchir. Finalement il soupira.

"De toute façon nous sommes morts, alors je peux bien le dire."

Il planta son regard acier dans celui si semblable de son cadet.

"J'aurais préféré que tu te sois enfuis oui. Que tu aies ouvert les yeux sur tes idées grotesques de pureté du sang et abandonné Voldemort."

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur son corps comme si ces pensées lui avaient rappelé soudainement que son frère était un mangemort. Il les écarquilla.

Regulus, d'abord muet, se retint de lui hurler que s'il tenait tellement à ce qu'il ne suive pas le seigneur des ténèbres il n'avait qu'à agir comme le frère qu'il était sensé être et ne pas le pousser dans les bras des mangemorts comme il l'avait fait pendant six ans. Il se contenta d'un reniflement peu élégant, ce qui lui aurait attiré les foudres de Mère (dont il avait soigneusement esquivé la rencontre à sa mort), or personne n'était là pour le réprimander ou le juger, et ce n'était pas Sirius qui allait commencer.

"Si tu savais ce que j'ai pour-"

Il s'interrompit soudainement. Sirius venait de lui bondir dessus, ses épaules étaient maintenant emprisonnées dans de grandes mains rendues rugueuses par le temps et Azkaban.

"Reggie, pourquoi tu saigne ?"

Ses doigts approchèrent la joue de son cadet sans oser effleurer la peau diaphane, tâchée d'une substance semblable à de l'encre rouge vif.

Son petit frère resta paralysé un instant sous sa poigne. Sirius le touchait...et sans animosité. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis...depuis... Il s'arracha à son étreinte, plus troublé qu'il n'aurait souhaité le montrer. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il lui dit la vérité:

"Tu m'as mis en colère."

Parce que la colère le rendait vivant. Regulus était mort depuis longtemps, ses nombreuses plaies avaient disparu à son arrivée ici, mais parfois, sa mémoire s'agitait, prisonnière de son corps amorphe, et quelques unes réapparaissaient. Comme là. Il essuya son visage de sa manche en lambeau, grimaçant sous la douleur. Parce que mort ne rimait pas avec indolore. Petit à petit les plaies disparues au cours des années et reparues sous le coup de toutes les émotions qui s'emparaient de lui commençaient de nouveau à s'estomper, lentement.

Sirius scruta son cadet avec attention.

"Tu es mouillé, "dit-il.

Regulus retint un "sans blague" acide, lui préférant l'ignorance. Cela ne suffirait pas à Sirius pour se taire.

"Est-ce que tu t'es noyé ?"

Le ton était incertain. Evidemment, des deux, le dernier-né des Black était le plus doué dans un environnement liquide, comme dans les airs d'ailleurs. Lors du départ de Sirius, il y avait mis un point d'honneur. Que ce soit pour contenter ses parents ou oublier son frère. S'il était meilleur que lui partout-et cela incluait la natation autant que le quidditch, merci Poudlard d'avoir un lac- alors ils n'auraient plus Sirius comme référence, avait-il pensé. Pour ce que ça avait fonctionné.

Bien qu'il n'en ait pas envie, Regulus lui répondit néanmoins.

"Oui."

Sirius sembla tomber des nues.

"Comment ?

\- En remplissant mes poumons avec de l'eau."

Il ne souhaitait pas mettre son frère en colère, encore moins le faire rire ou dégonfler son ton dramatique. En fait, il se moquait de tout à cet instant précis. Que risquait-on dans une fois mort de toute façon ? Mais Sirius n'avait visiblement pas le même point de vue et ne se moqua pas comme il s'y serait attendu, ni même se fâcha:

"Tu n'as pas appelé Kreatur ?"

Il n'avait même pas hésité à la prononciation du nom de l'elfe honni.

"Il était avec moi.

\- Et il ne t'as pas sauvé ?!"

Il était plus incrédule qu'indigné ou en colère. S'il y avait bien une chose que Sirius concédait à l'elfe de maison à défaut de son adoration pour sa mère, c'était bien son amour profond et sincère pour Regulus. Que ce dernier lui rendait. Oh qu'il l'avait jalousé pour ça.

"Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas le faire."

La voix de Sirius mourut dans sa gorge en même qu'une main lui serrait le cœur. Lorsqu'il pu de nouveau parler ce fut pour marmotter:

"Tu t'es suicidé ?"

Regulus écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Lui mettre fin sa vie ? Un membre de la noble et ancienne maison des Black ? Commettre un acte aussi lâche que le suicide ? Son frère le connaissait donc si mal ? Un tourbillon de haine enfla dans son ventre pour monter jusqu'à sa gorge. Les déchirures de sa peau causées par les ongles acérés des inferus ressurgirent comme si elles avaient toujours été là. En les remarquant Sirius pâlit. Il reçut soudainement un médaillon glacé au visage. Et Regulus.

Il tomba à la renverse sous le poids du plus jeune. Celui-ci à califourchon sur son ventre enserra sa veste en tweed élimée et le secoua comme un prunier dans la mesure de ses forces, soit peu, ce qui ne le dérangea pas outre mesure.

"Comment oses-tu me juger ? Toi qui a déserté ta propre maison, abandonné ta propre famille ! Traître à ton sang !"

Le sang dégoulinait avec une vitesse affolante des blessures de son visage à présent, trempant ses vêtements plus déchirés à mesure que sa haine le possédait. Sirius le contemplait sans comprendre, horrifié par cette vision horrifique alors que sa tête frappait le sol de marbre, faisant voler les volutes de brumes qui s'en détachaient. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il saisit les poignets de son frère, grimaçant au contact du liquide poisseux et de la peau lacérée. Il lui écarta les bras, volant son équilibre. Regulus tomba sur son torse, gémissant de douleur et de détresse.

L'adolescent se sentait vaincu. Il avait échoué à garder son calme. Echoué à se détacher complètement de son frère aîné, la seule personne dont la défection l'avait tant meurtri qu'il s'en était retrouvé profondément changé. Il resta là, allongé sur Sirius, à sangloter le plus silencieusement possible. Vaincu mais pas brisé. Sa fierté était tout ce qui lui restait.

"Tu as souffert."

Regulus, soudain muet, cessa de pleurer. Sirius observa avec soulagement tout le sang s'évaporer. Et même l'eau commençait à disparaître. Lorsque l'adolescent commença à se redresser il avait les yeux rouges et quelques larmes s'accrochaient encore à ses longs cils. Sirius en fut profondément chamboulé. Sans réfléchir il suivit le mouvement, attrapa son frère et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient cinq et quatre ans, dans l'intimité de leur nurserie.

Et comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, aucun ne bougea, profitant de la présence et du silence réconfortant de l'autre.

"Reggie ?"

La masse de cheveux noirs pivota sur son torse, laissant apparaître un front puis deux yeux gris. Plus que jamais il avait l'air jeune et vulnérable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après que j'ai quitté Poudlard ?"

Il le sentit se raidir et resserra d'instinct son étreinte.

"Bellatrix... m'a présenté... à son cercle d'amis. J'ai assisté à... plusieurs réunions de mangemorts."

Sirius fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Sa main vint trouver le dos de son petit frère et entama de longs mouvements apaisants. Cela sembla marcher car sa voix trembla moins lorsqu'il continua.

"Ca se passait bien, je veux dire, bien sûr, le lord était effrayant. Il avait une apparence terrifiante et punissait quiconque le contrariait par un doloris. Je n'en ai jamais reçu un. J'étais considéré comme novice et puis, encore élève à Poudlard, si j'avais été blessé ça aurait été remarqué. Bellatrix me protégeait des autres mangemorts je crois, Severus aussi. Je n'ai jamais participé à des choses trop horribles. Bien sûr j'ai vu la torture, magique ou même moldue parfois, Greyback mordre les enfants de ceux qui refusaient de se soumettre, Voldemort il...il..."

Ses yeux se troublèrent alors qu'il se retrouvait incapable d'en dire plus.

"Reggie. Tu as dit "Voldemort". Est-ce que... tu n'adhérais pas à ses idées ?"

Les yeux disparurent et la voix, portant dans une autre direction, se fit étouffée.

"Ses idées étaient bonnes Siri. Les moldus sont dangereux, trop nombreux, nous ne devrions pas frayer avec eux. Et leur sang affaiblit le nôtre. Les particules magiques disparaissent. Mais ses méthodes..."

Le silence régna un moment sans qu'ils ne bougent. La main de l'adulte qui avait continué de grandir continua de caresser le dos de l'adolescent qui était parti avant lui.

"Je suis mort", commença le premier, "en passant à travers le voile de département des mystères. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait." Il ricana. "Quelle mort stupide... Nous y affrontions Voldemort. Il voulait s'emparer de la prophétie. Celle qui annonce que le seul à même de le vaincre serait Harry, le fils de James et Lily. C'est un gamin merveilleux Reggie. Il est le portrait craché de James avec les yeux de Lily. C'est un petit génie du quidditch, -Merlin maintenant que j'y pense je crois qu'il vole aussi bien que toi- et... oh bon sang j'espère qu'il va bien. Qu'ils vont tous bien. Dumbledore a du arriver et... et moi je suis coincé ici."

Il porta ses deux mains à son visage et y enfouit sa tête.

"Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis Poudlard ? s'enquit le plus jeune.

\- Oh euh, je sais pas trop, un peu moins de vingt ans. Dix-sept ou dix-huit ans pas plus.

\- Raconte-moi."

Sirius ne se fit pas prier. Et ce fut long. Il raconta plus la vie de son filleul dont il était si fier que la sienne, il avait passé de nombreuses années à Azkaban après tout. Regulus ne broncha pas lorsqu'il lui raconta la trahison de Pettigrow (il n'avait jamais apprécié les Maraudeurs mais lui plus que les autres inspirait sa méfiance), il esquissa un rictus de fierté lorsqu'il appris que Severus jouait apparemment double jeu pour Dumbledore (le vieux sorcier n'avait jamais su l'aider mais le jeune Rogue avait été son meilleur ami et soutien durant des années, le savoir contre Voldemort lui apportait du réconfort d'une certaine façon). A la fin de son récit, Sirius craignait pour son filleul. Regulus fit de son mieux pour ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit en voyant que sa disparition avait été si facilement surmontée par son frère. Voyant son désarroi, il hésita à partager sa mort avec lui. Sirius deviendrait dingue à l'idée que toutes les batailles qu'ils livraient contre Voldemort étaient vaines.

Dix-sept ans.

Sa trahison avait certainement été découverte. Et si elle ne l'avait pas été il était probable que son ancien seigneur eut conçu d'autres horcruxes depuis le temps. Regulus avait suffisamment côtoyé celui qui avait été son maître pour savoir qu'il le ferait. Il était bien trop paranoïaque.

Il avait menti à son frère en parlant des doloris, bien sûr qu'il en avait reçu. Or il ne pouvait l'avouer. Lire la pitié dans ses yeux l'aurait achevé. Mais il ne voulait pas y repenser. Trop de temps avait passé.

"J'ai trahi," articula t-il lorsque Sirius se tut.

Son frère aîné tressaillit.

"Quoi ?

\- Voldemort. Je l'ai trahi. Je lui ai volé un artefact plus important que sa vie pour lui. C'est comme ça que je suis mort."

Sirius se redressa d'un coup, envoyant presque voler son petit frère qu'il rattrapa au vol. Ils se faisaient maintenant face, Regulus assis entre ses jambes à présent. L'adulte le saisit par les épaules et colla son visage au sien.

"Tu as quoi ? Volé ? Tu as trahis Voldemort ?!"

Incertain, l'adolescent hocha prudemment la tête. Sirius éclata d'un rire franc qui lui retourna les tripes avant de le serrer fort contre lui.

"C'est merveilleux Reggie ! Merveilleux ! Je savais que mon petit frère verrait à travers tous ces préjugés absurdes !"

Regulus se demanda un instant ce que son frère n'avait pas compris dans tout ce qu'il avait dit. Comme toujours Sirius entendait ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Aussi se contenta t-il de se laisser câliner comme lorsqu'il était petit. Comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance que ce moment, avec Sirius qui lui parlait enfin.

Regulus sourit. Un vrai sourire resplendissant de bonheur.

Il se sentait plus léger. Comme si une chape de plomb venait de se soulever de ses épaules.

Sirius cessa ses démonstrations de joie lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus le poids son frère sur ses jambes. Regulus disparaissait. Sa peau perdait de sa texture et des flocons blancs s'élevaient depuis sa silhouette pour disparaître.

"Reg...gie ?

\- Je suis heureux Sirius. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais coincé derrière le voile. Mais je crois que j'ai compris."

Il lui lança un regard plein d'affection.

"C'était ma chance pour tu m'aime à nouveau."

L'adulte lui lança un regard plein de détresse.

"Fais pas cette tête Siri. On se reverra peut-être.

\- Reggie... "

Une ultime goutte d'eau perla de sa joue. Une larme. De joie cette fois.

"Au revoir Siri. "

Il disparu tout à fait.

"REGULUS !"

James Potter se réveilla en sursaut.

Son pyjama était moite de sueur et son cœur battait la chamade comme s'il allait s'évader de sa cage thoracique. Hagard, le jeune garçon tâtonna sur sa table de chevet jusqu'à ce que ses doigts entrent en contact avec une matière cylindrique dont la froideur le surpris. Il attrapa le cordon de sa lampe de chevet moldue et tira dessus. Aussitôt des rayons de lumières s'échappèrent de l'abat-jour pour parcourir la chambre de manière ténue. Mieux. Mais son verre était vide. Moins bien. Grognant, il l'attrapa et s'extirpa son lit.

Les ombres de sa chambre se reflétaient dans le couloir, lui permettant de voir où il mettait les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'escalier. De la lumière s'échappait de la porte entrebâillée de la cuisine. Fronçant les sourcils il descendit les marches; esquivant la troisième qui grinçait. Il traversa le salon sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte qui séparait la pièce à vivre de la cuisine.

Une petite tête brune dépassait du plan de travail, près du lavabo. James esquissa un rictus malin et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds. Puis quand il fut derrière sa victime il se pencha, son souffle près de son oreille, et chuchota d'une voix rauque:

"Salut Aaaaalll..."

Le petit garçon sursauta violemment avec un cri aigu, lâchant son verre d'eau à moitié plein qui ricocha dans l'évier avec un bruit sonore. Les deux garçons se figèrent. Merde. Albus fusilla son frère du regard:

"Crétin fini."

L'autre eut une grimace moqueuse.

Ils pensèrent à fuir mais avec un père auror c'était peine perdue, ils le savaient pour avoir de nombreuses fois essayé. Bientôt une silhouette fine et élancée se découpa devant la porte. Apercevant ses fils, elle soupira d'une voix rendue bien moins colérique par le sommeil et l'habitude:

"James Sirius et Albus Severus Potter."

Leur mère les fusilla du regard:

"Votre sœur est réveillée maintenant."

En effet des pleurs résonnaient depuis l'étage. Les deux frères baissèrent la tête et s'excusèrent d'une même voix:

"Pardon maman."

Cette dernière soupira.

"Ce n'est pas grave, votre père s'en occupe. Faites moins de bruit la prochaine fois."

Elle approcha du lavabo et leur servit un verre à chacun avant de leur baiser le front.

"Allez dormir mes chéris. Demain sera une longue journée.

\- Oui maman, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit m'man."

Elle leur sourit et les laissa remonter l'escalier en rangeant derrière eux. James ébouriffa les cheveux de son jeune frère avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Al grogna pour la forme mais ne put dissimuler la lueur de contentement dans ses yeux. Ils rejoignirent rapidement leur lit. Peu de temps après, James sentit son matelas s'affaisser sous un poids.

"Papa."

L'homme lui sourit. Ses lunettes étaient un peu de travers et ses cheveux ébouriffés laissaient voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair si célèbre.

"Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

\- Je crois que j'ai fait un rêve bizarre.

-Vraiment ?"

Il secoua la tête avant de braquer ses pupilles noisettes dans celles émeraudes de son père.

"Dis papa, est-ce que Sirius avait un frère ?"

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris avant de finalement acquiescer.

"Hé ben oui, oui il en avait un.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

\- James, je ne sais pas si tu es déjà assez grand pour connaître cette histoire.

\- Moi aussi je veux savoir papa."

Albus n'avait pas rejoint son lit et se tenait au chambranle de la porte. Il était un peu hésitant à l'idée de rentrer, sachant très bien que son frère ne supportait pas qu'il pénètre dans son sanctuaire sans sa permission. James lui lança un clin d'œil complice qui l'encouragea à rejoindre les deux autres hommes de la famille. Il s'installa sur les genoux de son père et lui lança un regard suppliant. James l'imita aussitôt. Harry grimaça. Il pouvait résister à l'un mais pas aux deux.

"D'accord, d'accord", abandonna t-il. "Je vous raconterai. Mais c'est une histoire assez tragique. Vous êtes sûr d'être assez forts ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête.

"Bon très bien. Nous en parlerons demain. Tout le monde au lit maintenant."

A l'instar de sa femme plus tôt, il les embrassa et ramena Albus dans son lit avant de retourner à sa chambre. Ginny l'attendait, un roman moldu à la main.

"Tu as l'air pensif, l'accueillit-elle.

\- Hum. C'est toi qui as parlé du frère de Sirius à James?

\- Non. Peut-être est-il tombé sur quelque chose dans ton bureau ou bien Ron lui a dit quelque chose. Mon idiot de frangin raconterait n'importe quoi à ses neveux pourvu qu'ils soient fascinés."

Harry rit.

"Oui sans doute."

Il se colla contre elle et fourra sa tête dans sa nuque la faisant rire.

Dans son lit, James attendit quelques minutes avant que son petit frère ne daigne reparaître. Quand une voix perça le noir: "Je peux dormir avec toi ?" il se contenta de se pousser et de tapoter l'espace libre à côté de lui. Albus se blottit contre lui et une douce chaleur baigna les deux frères pendant qu'ils s'endormaient l'un près de l'autre. Ils étaient à la maison, ensembles.

* * *

Hello vous.

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu autant que que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Si vous le souhaitez laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire si j'ai réussi à vous émouvoir ou si, au contraire, vous avez été déçus. Sinon passez votre chemin pour vous perdre à nouveau dans l'immensité que représente le monde des fanfictions, particulièrement à propos de Regulus pour qui j'ai eu un profond coup de cœur. Je me devais d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice dussé-je avouer que l'ignorance de Sirius à propos du dernier acte noble et courageux de son petit frère m'a toujours chagrinée.

J'espère que cette fin (totalement imprévue au passage) ne vous perturbera pas trop avec cet aspect peut-être inachevé et que vous en comprendrez ce que vous souhaitez.

En attendant de vous retrouvez bientôt pour une nouvelle incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter je vous embrasse.

Merci d'avoir lu,

Kyo.


End file.
